Harry Potter and The Spirit's Rescue
by syd004
Summary: While visiting relatives in Massachusetts, The American Bureau of Magic discovers Danny isn't the only "special" kid in the trio, and sends Sam to The Salem Witches Institute. Meanwhile, Team Phantom plans to rescue her from "The Salem School for the Rebellious and Criminal" Now, after a failed escape they have to infiltrate Hogwarts. Minerva has a LONG year ahead of her...
1. Gone

**DISCLAIMER: BUTCH HARTMAN AND J.K. ROWLING ARE GODS, I AM A MERE MORTAL WHO WORSHIPS AT THEIR FEET.**

Danny was pacing, it had been three days since Sam's parents had returned from their "family bonding" WITHOUT SAM, and he was extremely worried. Tucker wasn't surprised at his best friends antics, he just KNEW those two liked each other, but that didn't make him any less anxious than Danny. The two had waited a day before going over to see Sam, only to find her gone to The Salem-Welfare Institute For The Criminal And Rebellious, a private boarding school just outside of Salem Massachusetts. The two friends had immediately gotten Jazz and made plans to bust her out, even going as far as to ask Vlad to use his private satellite to find the school. (He had originally said no, but when threatened with going fishing with Jack he had practically typed in the coordinates for them.) Now all they had to do was wait for Jazz to distract Maddie and Jack and they'd be off.

Meanwhile, in a small castle just outside Salem Massachusetts, Samantha Manson was looking out at the starry night sky.

"Danny," she thought, "would love to see this." All that accomplished however, was to make her even more homesick than she already was. Ever since her parents had taken her to that stupid family trip in Maine, her entire life had seemed to go downhill. It had started when the feds had come to the cabin her family was staying in telling her that she was breaking some rule about underage sorcery, when she proceeded to call them nuts the had told her she was a witch and needed to begin magic school or else be faced with a lawsuit. Her parents had originally objected, but when told it was a boarding school in Mass. they quickly agreed, thinking that it would remove her from "bad influences, like that Fenton boy." The only somewhat good thing was that she would be learning magic with her new wand that, she had to admit, would be pretty cool."Still," she sighed "I wish I was back with Tucker, Danny, and Jazz.

"GHOST! MOM DAD ITS A GHOST! ITS TRYING TO TAKE ME HELP!" Jazz cried into her cellphone, "ITS OVER ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN SAVE ME!" The ginger hung up and waited for her parents to drive off before scrambling down her neighbors tree and running into the basement. Tucker had already set the coordinates into the speeder's GPS and Danny had just finished putting water, snacks, and some blankets in the back by the time she got down.

"Mom and Dad are gone, and I already left a note saying I got away and that you're at Tucker's house in the kitchen. Let's go!" She said as she climbed into the flying ship. Without responding, Tucker flew them out of the lab and they set off on the journey to save Sam.


	2. Kids on a mission

**DISCLAIMER: I'M WORTH EXACTLY $7.58, SOME SOUR STRAWS, 3 CHOCOLATES, AND 1 CARAMEL.  
DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THE OWNER OF ANYTHING AS EPIC AS HP OR DP?**

It took about twelve hours for the determined trio to reach Salem in the speeder. The teens were wired on coffee and adrenaline, as they went over the plan once more.

"Alright guys, so after we set off the cameras on the south wall, we run like heck to the north side of the building. If we haven't found her by then, we bust out the thermos and release Cujo on 'em." Explained the youngest member of the Fenton clan.

"Wait," called the Foley, "is this before or after we turn the pipes intangible?"

"Tucker," sighed the oldest of the three, "That's escape plan B, try to keep up."

"Sorry..." the former muttered before typing something into his PDA and taking another swig of coffee.

They had spent most of the trip perfecting their rescue mission, before reviewing it again once they reached the school. Something about the place had messed with Jazz and Tucker though, because every five minutes they became nauseous and felt compelled to return home. That was why Danny was now at the wheel and the other two were guzzling coffee faster than a teenage girl at the 5:30 sunrise sale at MastersMart.

With a flash of light the now invisible rocket ship flew towards the large fortress.

**line break of the number first.**

Sam had just finished eating dinner before heading up to the dorm rooms to get some sleep. Staying with four other girls meant waking at the same time as four other girls, and staying up until 2:30 is only fine if you can function on three hours of sleep. So Samantha had begrudgingly given up her insomniac tendencies, and made a routine of getting to bed before the others started gossiping.

She enjoyed most of her classes, but every few minutes she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Boxy showed up, or the Fenton family burst in, ecto-weapons at the ready. Homesickness usually peaked however, during astronomy. The twinkling stars never failed to remind her of her friends back in amity. Tucker, for instance, would have been awestruck by the parchment and quills they had to use to take notes. Then there was Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, who would have gone nuts over the ghostly professor, and immediately taken her out of the class. Jazzmine would have enjoyed the numerous books that they had been supplied with, and Danny would have been positively euphoric at the mere thought of the class. However, they could never know about the wonders of the wizarding world since they were muggles.

She sighed as she got into her bed and pulled up the covers. "If only they were able to see this."

Little did she know that in a few hours time she would be eating her words.


	3. When all heck breaks loose

**A/N NO… IT HASN'T COME TO THIS… I AM NOT THE KIND OF TWISTED AND SICK PERSON WHO COULD DO THIS SORT OF THING…**

**SAM: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

**ME: NO! NOT YOU TOO, YOU KNOW I VOWED TO NEVER TO HAVE A CHARACTER DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR AS LONG AS I SHALL MORTALLY LIVE!**

**DANNY: THIS STOPPED BEING FUNNY TWO LINES AGO NOW APOLOGISE FOR NOT UPDATING BECAUSE YOU HAD THE FLU AND AN UNESCAPEABLE URGE TO WATCH NYAN CAT FOR AN HOUR, AND TELL THEM HOW I'M OWNED BY BUTCH HARTMAN AND NOT YOU.**

**ME: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**HERMIONE: REALLY, AN HOUR, ARE YOU NUTS!**

**HARRY: DON'T FORGET THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T OWN ME, SINCE YOU'RE NOT J.K. ROWLING.**

**ME: STOP! YOU'RE KILLING MEEEEEE!**

**RON: SINCE WHEN DID YOU MAKE THAT VOW IN THE FIRST PLACE?**

**TUCKER: YEAH, I DON'T REMEMBER THAT EITHER.**

**JAZZ: AND IT'S NOT LIKE IT WAS AN UNBREAKABLE VOW ANYWAYS…**

**ALL: SHE'S NOT THAT STUPID… RIGHT?**

**ME: I'M BURNING! AND JAZZ KNOWS ABOUT MAGIC! WHY IS EVERYTHING GOING WRONG! NO WAIT, IT'S ALL GOING UP IN FLAMES!**

**ALL: YOU'RE NOT BURNING!**

**SAM: YOU'RE SITTING AT YOUR COMPUTER TYPING THIS TO PROCRASTINATE FROM WRITING THE DANG STORY!**

**JAZZ: AND SINCE WE ONLY EXIST IN YOUR IMAGINATION, WE KNOW EVERYTHING YOU DO.**

**TUCKER: YEAH, YOU'RE KINDA CREEPY… OH NO WAIT, SHE'S NOW THINKING UP BLACKMAIL.**

**RON: POOR BLOKE, ONLY EVER TOLD THE TRUTH… WHY DO I GET SUCH A BAD FEELING ALL OF A SUDDEN?**

**ME: WEASELY, YOU'RE NEXT.**

**SO, EXCUSE ME DEAR READERS WHILE I PUMMEL FIGMENTS OF MY IMAGINATION, GO AHEAD AND READ THE STORY IF YOU LIKE… OR YOU COULD BRING POPCORN, BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY INTERESTING BEATING.**

T'was four in the morning and all through the dorms, not a child was up, nor a single ghostly form. The children were tucked in their beds with care, in hopes that soon winter break would be there.

Even professors lay snug in their beds, visions of peace and quiet snug in their heads. Ms. Manson in her PJ's, and her peers in their own, had all gone to sleep, dreaming of home.

But even the headmistress, who was an excellent seer, was too late to stop the heck that would soon be raised here. So the speeder continued, up to the top, until visible it became, with a loud POP!

The moonlight that shone on the snow-covered ground, revealed a boy holding his hound. But unlike a normal kid, this one was rare. (It was obvious by the floating, and snowy white hair.)

As the dog started sniffing around on the ground, a familiar scent was quickly found. The pup flew to the window of the tallest tower, and found its prey, asleep at the hour.

Sam awoke softly, but then tried to scream out. A hand was suddenly covering her mouth! She looked up and saw the bright eyes of her saviors, and started to scold them for their little "favor".

But alas, they were still in the slumbering castle, wich turned out to be a hassle. As the teenager ranted, a student awoke. Unlucky for them, it was a teacher's-pet sort of bloke.

***OKAY I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS, AND DANNY HAS CURLED UP INTO THE FETAL POSITION WHISPERING SOMETHING ABOUT RHYMING AND EVIL WORDS... ANYWAYS, TIME FOR THE FIGHT SCENE! WHICH REMINDS ME...*  
_**

Anthony Goldstein wasn't a very popular guy, mostly due to his tendency to kiss up to his superiors, but he had never been attacked by a demon dog just for spying on the girls common room. He had just gotten to sleep, when he heard the unmistakable ranting of Samantha Manson. Most people would've just put a silencing charm up or something, but Anthony just HAD to know who she was yelling at. What if she was scolding a dorm-mate for doing something against the rules, it WAS his job as the student guide for the Panthera* house to report, "any and all suspicious and/or dangerous activities." (Or at least it was according to the handbook he was given over the summer.)

So poor Anthony tip-toed down the large staircase that divided the two common rooms, and pressed his ear to the wall so he could hear them better. All he was able to pick up on were the words: demon, attack, us, and soon. So, like any good student guide would, he sent a patronus to the headmistress telling her of the impending demon attack.

By now, we've caught up to the point where Cujo, being the wonderful watchdog he is, grew into an enormous hound and pulled him through the wall and pinned him, making the trio initiate Plan B and causing professors to alert the students of a level 12 lockdown and send out any able-bodied seniors to help them defeat the intruders.

This is how we come to see Samantha Manson and Anthony Goldstein being apperated out of the dorm by the deputy headmaster, while the headmistress led an army of 5th year students and the faculty against the giant ghost dog.

Team Phantom, however, was not happy about the sudden taking of their friend, and used the hell-hound as a distraction while they searched for Sam. The trio had split up: Danny, as Phantom, would go east, towards the most dense crowd of fighters, Jazz, wearing the specter deflecter, would go towards the south, where the teachers seemed to be coming from, an Tucker, in the spectre speeder, would head north, waiting to offer a distraction or means of escape.  
_

It was one thing to wake Persephone Reverend at nearly midnight, It was a completely different story when you awoke her telling her that a hell-hound, a demon, and two muggle children were attacking her castle with strangely effective weapons that could counteract their magic. This was why we find her locked in battle with a demon twice her size and seven times as strong. If it were anyone other than the headmistress, they would probably be passed out or fleeing by now. This was when the demon stopped attacking and shrunk down to a quarter her size, running over to one of the castle's resident spirits and plopping his head down, as if to say sorry. She wasted no time in running to the misty figure and asking how she had subdued the beast. The ghostly woman merely chuckled and grabbed the puppy, revealing it to be chewing what appeared to be an ordinary sock, most likely stolen from a student's trunk.

"He is merely a beast who was killed, he wishes only to be loyal to his master. If shown kindness, he will love you for eternity." The founder chuckled, as she pet the small dog's head.

"Well, we can't have him or the other demon causing such chaos around the castle, especially with the children here." pleaded the living woman, struggling to keep her temper.

"They wish only to right what they believe to be wronged, they came here in belief that one of their own was being held captive, unless you convince them otherwise, they will continue to see you as the enemy." Whispered the spirit as she faded out of existence, taking the dog with her.  
_

"You," gasped deputy headmaster Dimitri Smith, "are going to tell me EXACTLY WHAT THE HECK YOU JUST DID!" his voice getting higher towards the end.

"_I_ didn't _do_ anything." retorted Samantha Manson, with just as much ferocity in her eyes as Mr. Smith held in his voice.

"Professor Smith," cut in the ever-so-traitorous Anthony, "While I was in bed I woke up hearing her screaming that demons were going to attack. I, of course, sent a patronus to Mrs. Bayfield like the student manual said..."

"Thank you Randy, but I want to hear what Mrs. Manson claims she was doing with the intruders." interrupted the annoyed adult.

"WHAT I _CLAIM _I WAS DOING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT I _CLAIM_ I WAS DOING!?" Yelled the highly offended teen as Anthony scooted his chair back, hoping to be forgotten as they talked about what had happened before he was dragged in.

"WHY WOULD I TALK WITH THAT SNOB IN HERE, I MEAN COME ON LOVATO, I'M NOT _THAT _ANGRY!" Continued the girl, effectively ruining Goldstein's plant of eavesdropping and managing to use the nickname she'd given the professor.

"Randy, do me a favor and go get the headmistress, please don't dawdle." commanded the charms professor as he rubbed his temples and turned back to the girl. "Got any other demands?" he asked sarcastically as the boy trudged out of the room.

"Yes, I'll need a charm to keep that creeper from listening in, you to start calling my friends by their names instead of degrading terms like "demon" or "muggle", and a pony." She said with a smirk.

"I'll give you a silencing charm and a gumball." the professor retorted.

"Throw in their names and you've got a deal." she added

"Fine, you little devil," he caved, "what are their names?"

"Simple," she said with a smirk, "The ginger is Jazz, Tucker is Mr. Tall, Dark, and Nerdy, Cujo is a dog, and The ghost kid is Danny. Now, where's my gumball?"

"So," he said casually as he tossed her a gumball from the candy jar on his desk, "Why did you have an army of teenage misfits come to the castle anyways?"

"They did this all on their own buddy, I was just as surprised as you were to see them. If I had to take a guess though, I'd say they figured I was kidnapped since I wasn't able to contact them, and my parents wouldn't even let them on our property without getting security." She said, as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

"Ah," he said "so I'm guessing you're the brains of Mystery Inc.?"

"Ha ha very funny, but if we don't let them know what's going on then there's a good chance the castle will be destroyed by sunrise." she replied somberly to her favorite teacher.

"Well," he said acknowledging the knocking that had suddenly interrupted them, "good thing the headmistress is here then."  
_

Jazz had been been running down the south hallway, when she was ambushed by a group of about 8 kids, ranging in age from about 13 to 18,and and armed with sticks...? Apparently these were not normal delinquents she barely had enough time to call Tucker on the Fenton Phones before everything went black...  
_

Alexander Grossman did not like Christina Watt, the feeling was mutual.  
Alexander Grossman was a genius, so was Christina Watt.  
Samantha Manson was determined, that was agreed upon.  
Samantha Manson was trustworthy, once again they agreed.  
That is why we see the two mortal enemies working together to help their friend.  
That is also why Danny and Tucker found them debating what to do with an unconcous Jazz in a hallway full of bound and gagged children.  
They explained they were friends of Sam, since they are friends of hers.  
They also explained that they wanted to help them since they were helping Sam, since they were in fact helping them.  
This is how we find Alex and Chrissie leaning out the windows of the specter speeder and shooting stunners at anyone in their way.  
This is also how Anthony Goldstein made two more enemies.  
_

After going to pick up Jazz, Tucker and Danny made two allies, these allies explained to them the concept of wizardry. Of course they did this while arguing and shooting people out of their way, but they still got the gist of it and now understood much more of their problem. They had finally gotten to where the two had said they were certain Sam was, when the boy from earlier had popped out and started shouting that he had found the intruders. This was when he was hit by both Chrissie and Alex's stunners, and fell backwards with an audible THUD!

The quartet ran into the room just in time to see Sam being pulled into a fireplace with a woman who shouted HOGWARTS! before they both disappeared into the emerald flames.  
_

"SAM!" he shouted, knowing the others were shouting right along with him, and they were, until THUD!

Danny turned around to see a group consisting of three adults seven children and what appeared to be twenty silver animals blocking the doors. He knew he was defeated, and so he did what any sensible person would do and dropped to his knees, lowered his head, and raised his hands in a signal of surrender.  
_

Dimitri had sat at his desk watching his boss and Sam argue over her punishment until they had received word of an entire mob of children found bound and gagged in the south hallway. By that point it was decided that Sam was to be sent elsewhere to study, (which in his opinion was a great loss, since she WAS one of the best students he had ever had the pleasure of teaching) Persephone had then contacted the Texas Sweetwater Academy and the Oregon division of Salem Witches Institute, but both had refused after hearing of the circumstances in which his star pupil had been expelled. It wasn't until she had called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that they had accepted, offering to take her at the earliest convince. So the older woman had called up some house elves and had them bring Sam's things up as quickly as possible. One had actually started bawling when it saw her things being thrown into the fire, knowing the friendly girl was leaving for good. Sam gave both her mentor and the elf a hug as his boss lit the fireplace and threw down some more floo powder. Then as Reverend had stepped into the hearth, Alexander Grossman, the boy Sam identified as Danny, Christina Watt, and the other boy that he assumed was Tucker burst into his office. At the sight of their friend they had all shouted her name, that is until his fellow professors had run to the doorway and stunned the three living. As they held fire, the remaining boy sunk to his knees and raised his hands in defeat. Dimitri knew better than to sit down and let this happen like he had earlier, so while his peers slowly advanced towards the boy he kneeled down to the elf.

"Listen, I know you liked Sam, now we need to help her friend. If you can put up a barrier I'll get rid of the others, understand?" he whispered to the creäture

"Mandi understands, Mandi will help you save Lady Sam's friend!" came her reply as she stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Good," he said as he stood up and walked towards the group that was nearly at the ghost.

"MANDI NOW!" He shouted, before continuing with "EXPELLIARMUS! ACCIO, WANDS!"

As he took out the people in the doorway all of those who were advancing on the teen were forced out of the room and into the air.

"MANDI, THE DOORS!" he shouted as he ran to the children.

With a snap of her fingers the doors were shut and locked and she joined him by the kids. He quickly woke them all, before heading over to his desk and watching as the ghost ran and joined the small crowd by the doorway. He and Mandi went around to each, making sure they were fine before helping them up. Dimitri was distracted from the stolen wands when the ghost no, Danny, approached him. The boy was rubbing the back of his neck and looking at his feet, and as he came closer the professor he noticed the boy was breathing heavy, as if he were scared... nervous... relieved maybe.

The boy finally looked up at the professor and stuck out a gloved hand before speaking in a voice that echoed slightly, "Thank you, I don't know what would've happened if you and Mandi hadn't helped."

Dimitri smiled and conjured up a chair for the boy at the front of his desk and gestured for him to sit down.

"Danny, right?" He asked, happy when he got the nod like he knew he would.

"I know you could have taken all those guys out in a minute flat, why didn't you?"

The teen looked back at his boots as he replied, "If I did that I would probably end up hurting a lot of people, and I didn't want to hurt anybody, just save Sam. Besides, she had already left and all of my friends were out cold, it's not like there was anything left to fight for, well other than my pride, but it so wasn't worth it"

"Well Danny," The older man replied with a smile, "I'd like to officially introduce myself, I am Dimitri Smith, otherwise known as Dimitri Lovato, charms professor and charms teacher."

This time the boy chuckled and looked up, "Ah, Sam must not have hated you then, welcome to our club." he gestured to the others before paling and screaming.

"JAZZ!"  
_

**A/N OKAY SO I WAS GONNA PUT THIS UP ON DEC. 24 (HENCE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS REFRENCE) BUT I STARTED PROCRASTINATING AND WASN'T ABLE TO ACTUALLY FINISH THE CHAPTER.**

*** OKAY SO I FIGURED I SHOULD PROBABLY EXPLAIN HOW I IMAGINE THE SALEM WITCHES INSTITUTE WOULD WORK, **

**1) IN MY VERSION THEY HAVE 3 HOUSES,  
PANTHERA- BRAVE (GRYFFYNDOR) PANTHER  
LUTRA- KIND (HUFFLEPUFF) OTTER  
VULPES- CLEVER, WITTY, TRICKSTERISH (RAVENCLAW/SLYTHERIN/FRED&GEORGE)**

**2) YOU GO TO PRIMARY MAGIC SCHOOL WHEN YOU'RE 10-12  
YOU GO TO SECONDARY MAGIC SCHOOL WHEN YOU'RE 13-18  
THEN YOU'RE AN ADULT**

**3) THEY HAVE STUDENT GUIDES IN THEIR HOUSES (PREFECTS)**

**4) AS IT WAS ORIGINALLY A GIRLS ONLY SCHOOL THE GIRLS AND BOYS HAVE SEPERATE COMMON ROOMS (THEY'RE DIVIDED BY A STAIRCASE AND A DOOR.)**

**5) THE SCHOOL HAD ONE FOUNDER, KATHERINE SALEM, WHOSE GHOST WAS THE ONE THAT TRIED TO WARN THE HEADMISTRESS.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTIONS JUST LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW OR PM ME.**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**SIGNED,**

**THE SNAIL LORD.**


End file.
